Tawi Lands
Overview Tawi Lands is a location and group far away from the main conflicts. Geography Tawi Lands is a gigantic territory, far away and isolated from any other groups. The territory is mostly completely open in a vast expanse of land, with savanna and shrubland. However, near the center of the territory is a large cluster of rocks, acting as the caves and thrones for the 5's. A few other rock clusters are used as dens for any other high ranking members. Underneath Tawi Lands, however, is a giant hidden network of tunnels, leading into dungeons and prisons. History Tawi Lands was founded by lions and hyenas. These lions and hyenas felt they were the strongest creatures in the world, and wanted to treat all other species as inferior. They finally decided to form a new system that would put every animal into a separate 'class', and they would separate these classes by number. Lions and hyenas would be 5's, the aboslute highest ranking. Strong animals would be 4's, treated with some respect, and so on. At first, the lions and hyenas were accepting of each other's strength, so they ruled the land together peacefully. The land only continued to grow, as anyone who was found nearby would be forced to join. Despite the oppression they faced, over time, the other animals eventually were just taught that they deserved these rankings. There were rebels who felt they deserved to be treated equally, but they would only meet a violent end by the hyenas and lions, who would stomp out anyone who opposed them. This system continued on for many generations, but the hyenas and lions only grew more power-hungry and corrupt. Eventually, the two species were not content with ruling together peacefully. The war between hyenas and lions broke out. The other animals were torn who to support, and they were just shocked that their leaders would be fighting like this. The fighting continued on without much progress being made. However, the hyena king, Mtoza, had a trick up his sleeve. He enlisted the help of every single Tawi Land member with a power, promising to make them more respected in exchange for helping him destroy the lions. In a place where a promotion of power would be practically unheard of, almost all of the animals accepted, and they formed a new group called the Valued. The scale of power was now tipped in the hyenas' favor, and Mtoza was able to imprison all of the lions in a dungeon, torturing them whenever he wished. Now, the Tawi Land animals knew who to support, and it seemed the hyenas were on the winning side. Mtoza eventually captured the former Guardian, Riki, as well. He killed off many of the lions and their supporters, including the former king. They kept the queen alive, as she was pregnant, and they wanted to torture her cub as well. The lions lost hope of ever escaping, much less regaining their power. That was until a coyote named Haravia explained she had the power of shapeshifting, but kept it hidden so that she wouldn't become one of the Valued. She used it to help all of the prisoners escape and run from Tawi Lands. The queen, Ajali, tried to escape with her cub, Vustia, but Ajali was killed. The lions quickly rescued Vustia, and half of them took off into the forest. The other half of lions followed Riki back towards Bandia Lands. The groups both eventually learned to get past the ways they had been taught in Tawi Lands, and learned to appreciate the value of all creatures. However, back in Tawi Lands, the hyenas were finally able to fully retake their power, and rule over Tawi Lands. Mtoza eventually gave his position to his daughter, Johari. Culture Tawi Lands does not have any other groups within, all of it is just known as "Tawi Lands". Tawi Lands is a unique location due to its ranking and ideals. The land consists of all different types of creatures, except mythical creatures. Lions and hyenas are seen as the most powerful animals, and get the ranking of 5's. Strong animals like wolves, rhinos, tigers, etc. are given the ranking 4's, and are quite respected by 5's, often being given more freedom than other animals. Animals who aren't as strong but may sometimes be worthy of certain tasks are given the ranks of 3's. Weak animals are given the rank of 2's, and are often just bullied or abused by the higher-ups. 1's are almost unheard of, as most are killed on sight or just tortured. Among the 5's, they always go by a system of having kings, queens, princes, and princesses, even for the hyenas. When lions and hyenas were at peace, there would be separate royalty for both species, with one hyena king and one lion king, one hyena queen and one lion queen, etc. After the hyenas took over, there is now only one set of royalty. The prince or princess is chosen by blood. The king and queen have equal power in the land. Tawi Lands is neutral on the conflicts, as no sides agree with their way of ruling. Either way, they don't exactly hate hyenas or lions as a whole, seeing them as equals, but the species both just want power over the other in Tawi Lands. They have no allies. They have had members split or leave into quite a few other groups. Nursa Lands was founded by lions from Tawi Lands a very long time ago. Lions escaped from Tawi Lands and joined the Bandia Pride, and then the Saldhe Pride. Members have also been saved from Tawi Lands and have joined the Dhaifu Clan or Synrae Clan. Members Category:Locations Category:Tawi Lands Category:Mixed Groups